8 Things Boys Are Being Compared To
by ejo
Summary: It happens when you leave two girls alone.


**8 Things Boys Are Being Compared To  
**written by ejo

**Summary: **It happens when you leave two girls alone.

* * *

It's a typical afternoon in Alice Academy, today is like any other day except that certain girls have decided to talk about a highly different thing than they usually do. It's Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, often described as two peas in a pod. After spending years of schooling in their school, they won the hearts of Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

After Ruka's bold confession during Prom, it turn out that Hotaru likes him as well. They hit it together, creating a ruckus in the entire school. After all, it's sweet Ruka and Ice Queen Hotaru. A lot of fans from each side made obstacles for their relationship to break but it just made their bond go stronger. But it was Natsume and Mikan's relationship that caused quite a commotion in both faculty and students. Students from every level have been complaining about Natsume being with Mikan, turning teachers' minor problems (like unruly student's behaviour, etc) to worse. It took months for the uproar to calm down.

Relationships are not always the moments when couples are having fun; it's also about those moments when you fight with one another. They aren't always the best experiences in life but if it is worth it, it'll turn out to be different. It's one of those experiences that either makes you strong or makes you realize your mistakes.

While the two girls are walking, Mikan began to groan in frustration for no apparent reason. Her friend, the raven-haired girl with purple eyes, turns to her and wonders on what the brunette is irritated about.

"I really can't understand boys." she complains, grinding her teeth. Of course, when she means _boys_ it automatically refers to Hyuuga alone. Hotaru couldn't grasp on why her friend can't just use his name rather than being general.

"What did _he_ do this time?" Hotaru asks, her voice leaking with disinterest.

Mikan looks pleased with her friend's answer, not noting on Hotaru's sarcasm. "Hotaru, thank you for asking," she starts. "Natsume is always talking about Ruka, Ruka and nothing but more Ruka. Honestly, I'm tired of hearing his name. No offense though, he's your boyfriend."

Hotaru shrugs at Mikan's remark, trying her best to concentrate about the idea she has in mind for her next invention.

"Achoo!" a boy sneezes from behind but both girls pay no heed.

"Boys are like roller coasters," Mikan compares. "They excite you but only for a while." Her vision is solely focused on her friend who was now staring back at her.

"They can be advertisements as well," Hotaru says. "It's hard to believe a word they say."

Mikan gives out a smug which causes Hotaru's nerves to twitch. "Ohh, you have trust issues." she teases for fun. The purple-eyed girl looks away, doing her best to avoid the brunette's teasing expression.

"Like boxes too," Mikan continues, as soon as she detected Hotaru's annoyance. "You think they're big but they're empty inside."

"Treasury bonds as well," she continues, her eyebrows almost connecting that it's as if she remembered something. "They take so long to mature." there's a long pause after that. "Oh, don't forget ATM machines—" her voice trails off. "There's a limit to how much you can get out of them."

"Weather!" Mikan says, almost as if she's shouting. "So unpredictable."

"Achooo!" a boy sneezes again.

"Parking space," Hotaru says, being caught up at Mikan's. "Why are the good ones always taken first?"

With that, Mikan turns to her friend. "Hey, isn't Ruka good enough for you?"

"Well," Hotaru starts, biting her lower lip. "You do know I used to like Hayate, don't you?" Mikan nods. "Ever since he got a girlfriend, I decided to... get over my feelings for him."

"Wait," A pause. "You used Ruka as a last resort?"

Hotaru's face stiffens at this. "I did not," she claims. "I _do_ like him. If not, why would I be in a relationship with him in the first place?" Her eyes starts to narrow at the brunette, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, right."

"And lastly," Mikan carry on, breaking the sudden silence that lurked around them. "Holidays, they never seem to be long enough."

Hotaru tilts her head. "Did Natsume cheat on you?"

"I did not." A voice replies.

Both the girls turn and find their boyfriends eyeing them in a manner they couldn't explain. It's as if Natsume and Ruka heard their conversation. _Ooops_. They did.

"Girls," Natsume says. "They just can't shut their mouth, can't they?"

**End**


End file.
